The Greatest Show on Eternia
The Greatest Show on Eternia is the 100th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, written by Rowby Goren and directed by Gwen Wetzler. Skeletor is furious that Crackers the Clown is bringing his circus to the Royal Palace instead of Snake Mountain, so he resolves to sabotage the show and force the performers to amuse him alone. Synopsis Moral (Orko is juggling using an extra hand emerging from his hat) Orko "I thought this would be a lot easier. Oops!" Prince Adam: "Well, it looks like you need some more practice, Orko." Orko "I thought being a juggler in the circus would be easy." Prince Adam: "If you really want to be a juggler, or anything else in life, you have to be willing to work at it. So when you find something that you really want to do, then do yourself a favor. Work at it, really work at it. Spend enough time learning the necessary skills. And I promise you, you'll be surprised at how good you can really be. See you next time." Orko "Bye." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Teela Allies *Crackers *Myrtle Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Evil-Lyn *Skeletor Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam, Beast Man and Crackers the Clown * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Man-At-Arms and Cringer * Linda Gary as Teela, Evil-Lyn and mechanical bird * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko and The Great Orlando Behind the Scenes *Script was approved May 9, 1984 and final script revision was done May 17, 1984. *Crackers outfit was originally designed to be blue instead of yellow. The original version can still be seen on the circus poster at the beginning . *Echo Valley is not the same location as the Valley of Echoes seen in The Toy Maker. *The Great Orlando's partner is called 'Collette' in the script. Continuity *The shot of Prince Adam unsheathing his magic sword seen only in shadow was first seen in The Dragon Invasion. *The animation of He-Man using his mighty lungs to blow something away was first seen in The Once and Future Duke and will be used again in The Rarest Gift of All, Betrayal of Stratos, A Trip to Morainia, Just a Little Lie, and Happy Birthday Roboto. *He-Man's gallant bow was first seen in The Defection and will be used again in Time Doesn't Fly. *Several of the background crowd scenes were first used in A Beastly Sideshow. *The animated sequence of He-Man and Teela looking up at the fireworks was first used in Reign of the Monster. Errors *In the first establishing shot of Snake Mountain, the waterfall is missing. Gallery Greatest Show 01.png Greatest Show 02.gif Greatest Show 03.png Greatest Show 04.gif Greatest Show 05.png Greatest Show 06.png Greatest Show 07.png Greatest Show 08.png Greatest Show 09.gif Greatest Show 10.png Greatest Show 11.png Greatest Show 12.png Greatest Show 13.gif Greatest Show 14.png Greatest Show 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *Sito's Crackers! *Cracker's introduction! *Furious Skeletor! *Sito's smiling Skeletor. *Tom Sito's Echo Valley. *Futuristic workman? *Man-At-Arms versus poster glue! Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes